toukenranbufandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction
Introduction - Touken Ranbu 刀剣乱舞 :"The clock traced back, :to the olden days :A history altered, :for the age of swords :Those who hopes to prevent them, :will commit themselves to hope :And shall be sent, :to an age long ago" ::'--The Touken Ranbu Opening PV' It is the year 2205 and time travel is now possible. A mysterious organization has decided to abuse this power to go back into the past to attempt to rewrite history. You, the player, are one of the many Saniwa Sages (審神者) with the ability to give a life to inanimate objects in the form of 'Tsukumogami '(付喪神). Using your power, you give these beautiful ancient swords a human form to fight along side you to as you travel back in time to prevent this unknown evil and its powerful armies from changing historical events. What is Touken Ranbu Touken Ranbu (刀剣乱舞 - Sword Dancing) is web browser, battle tactician simulation game created by DMM in collaboration with Nitroplus. This game is rated 18+. It is free to play game but offers micro transactions to its players for special items and upgrades. Currently it is only available to play for those in a Japan (you can overcome this with a proxy IP, more about that in Setting Up). If you are a fan of Japanese history, you will enjoy the range of personified swords carried by many of Japan's most famous swordsmen, beautifully illustrated by over 30 artists and brought to life by over 30 character voices, many of whom are famous seiyuu (voice actors). About this Wiki This wiki was created more or less because the creator is really OCD about how information is formatted and organized. The goal was to create an easy to follow resource for players with lots of visual information to go along with it. They are aware that there is another Touken Ranbu wikia available and didn't think the creators of the alternate wikia would appreciate them going around rearranging the layout of their wiki to their own liking (because it would be a lot of changes), so creating this was mostly for their own benefit. It was also so easier just to create something from the ground up in order to construct a more organized platform. But in the end, if others can profit off the information on this wiki, we are more than happy! After all, the more resources out there, the better right? Most of the information provided on this wiki is taken directly from the Japanese Touken Ranbu Wiki with some personal observations as well. We encourage others to help contribute; if you have anything you might want to add or if you can fill in some missing information, we would greatly appreciate it! The following are some other Touken Ranbu references for you as well! * Google Doc - Touken Ranbu Guide ENG * Alternate Touken Ranbu Wiki... great community! ENG * Touken Ranbu Facebook Page ENG * Official Touken Ranbu Twitter JPN Category:Intro